This invention relates to an electro-medical treatment of the type in which a high-frequency alternating current of low power and high tension is applied to an affected site via a non-contacting electrode which serves as one end of a spark gap. Such application of high-frequency alternating current, when utilized for the removal of undesired skin growths, etc., has sometimes been designated in the prior art as fulguration, and has been referred to in numerous publications relating to electro-surgery.
In the prior art, reference has been made to treating skin conditions by using an electrical corona discharge in air to generate ultraviolet radiation. Many references to epilating devices operating on an electrical discharge exist in the prior art. The prior art contains references to corona discharge devices for releiving pain and inducing local immunization by diathermy heat in underlying tissues. Nerve stimulators utilizing an air discharge to a skin-contacting electrode to generate a transcutaneous current pulse exist in the prior art. Dessicating devices for mild destruction of tissue by means of a relatively weak spark are well-known in electrosurgery, as are coagulating devices for producing severe destruction of tissue by means of a strong spark discharge.
Quite surprisingly, in the light of the long history, extensive experimentation, study and evaluation of medically-related electrical discharge devices, it has now been discovered that cutaneous conditions such as pyoderma conditions and fungous conditions of the skin can be rapidly and effectively treated by the use of a properly-generated and controlled electrical spark discharge applied directly to the site of the cutaneous lesion. In spite of the possible trauma and risk of spreading infection known to be associated with disturbance, electrical or otherwise, of an infected site, it has now been realized that an electrical spark applied in accordance with the present invention has been found to produce rapid elimination of the aforementioned cutaneous infection without tissue scarring, epilation or other significant adverse effects. The described treatment is obviously advantageous over conventional antibiotic treatment for rapidity, and avoidance of allergic reaction and other antibiotic side effects. It is also obviously advantageous over such previously-used treatments as UV and x-ray, for reduced risk to the patient, as well as rapidity. Moreover, a new treatment is always advantageous, for it is well-known that no treatment is effective in all cases, particularly when relapsing or chronic, and some cases persist despite all existing treatment.